


Монетка на память

by Vitce



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы заставить Тень вспомнить, кто он такой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Монетка на память

Завеса дождя отдернулась совершенно неожиданно: отступили, будто линялые драпировки, лоскуты неба, утекло золото поздней осенней травы, и открылись неприглядные пыльные кулисы. Низкое здание придорожного кафе походило на давным-давно сломанный механизм, притулившийся в темном углу. Тень одернул капюшон, заложил руки в карманы и начал спускаться к подножию холма, оскальзываясь на глинистой подмытой дороге. Где-то под слоем грязи должен был, конечно, скрываться асфальт, но заключение это оставалось совершенно умозрительным, и никаких доказательств ему Тень за все три часа пешего пути не увидел.  
Старенький "фиат" остался далеко позади на обочине. Тень сомневался как в том, что в этой дыре найдется эвакуатор, так и в том, что машину еще можно починить.  
Комья мокрой земли катились из-под ног, влажно хлюпала в ботинках вода, и мысли сворачивали скорее не к автомеханикам и распродажам подержанных автомобилей, а к сосискам, жареному бекону, полной тарелке тако и пластиковому кувшину с дрянным, но горячим кофе.  
Все внутри промерзло, заполнилось стылой дождевой водой, и Тени казалось, что тело его забито замшелыми холодными валунами, мокрыми, темными, покрытыми столетними слоями мха.  
На минуту в разрыве туч выглянуло мутным пятном солнце, а потом ливень припустил еще сильнее, хлестнул в спину, и Тень торопливо нырнул под навес возле входа. Наклейка "24" на дверях выгорела и почти облупилась, а стекла запотели так густо, что, как в детстве, зачесались пальцы от желания нарисовать что-нибудь, да хоть бы и просто приложить ладонь.  
Внутри не пахло кофе. Как, впрочем, и яичницей с жареными сосисками. Пахло кровью, а еще густо и тошнотворно — вывернутыми кишками. Тень зашарил взглядом по ближним столикам, по стойке, но не спешил вывалиться из кафе обратно под дождь. Ему не хотелось иметь какое-то отношение к тому, что здесь произошло, но идти еще несколько километров? К черту.  
Через три столика от входа в тарелке остывал гамбургер. Кто-то успел снять с него верхнюю булочку, но все остальное осталось нетронутым, только кетчуп темной лужицей растекся по тарелке и подернулся тонкой жирной пленкой.  
Тень невольно напрягся всем телом, наклонил голову, снова втягивая запах. Тот плыл над полом, густой и влажный, и легко было представить, как кровь медленно заполняет забегаловку, плещет в широкие окна, будто в стекла аквариума.  
На стойке лежали раскатившиеся в беспорядке монеты, невзрачные белые крылья салфеток и свернутая газета с темными пятнами от кофе. Еще в самом дальнем углу там стоял древний телефон с диском. Вместо того чтобы просто взять трубку, Тень перегнулся через стойку.  
Они все лежали там — и сложно было определить, где заканчивается одно тело и начинается другое. Тень различил седые клочковатые пряди вокруг светлой, блестящей лысины, широкое оплывшее лицо второго мужчины, тонущее в красных складках. Голова женщины лежала на стуле — почти нетронутая, только неестественно бледная, со сбившимися на сторону рыжими волосами. На молочной коже яркими пятнами проступали веснушки. Край ее шеи вырастал из красной лаковой кожи, а кровь все капала и капала — темная, упрямо не желающая сворачиваться, — и Тени показалось вдруг, что он попал на какую-то модернистскую выставку современных искусств, после которых всегда немного кружится опустелая голова.  
— На твоем месте я бы вытер после себя стойку и ручку двери, — от спокойного, чуть равнодушного голоса все волоски на руках разом встали дыбом. Тень обернулся, хрипло выдыхая, как зверь перед прыжком. Он так и остановился на середине движения, застыл, рассматривая того, кто сидел за дальним угловым столиком и неторопливо нарезал сосиски на аккуратные небольшие кусочки и макал в кетчуп.  
— Локи, — коротко выдохнул Тень. — Локи Казнодей.  
— К чему же так официально, братец? — Локи поднял на него прозрачный холодный взгляд и улыбнулся. Шрамы обтекали его губы, извивались змеями, когда он говорил, и Тени захотелось отвернуться. От выпотрошенных тел не отворачивался, а сейчас вот — захотелось.  
Он наверняка был здесь все это время. Сидел, откинувшись на мягкую спинку сиденья, и наблюдал, оставаясь незамеченным.  
— Ты мне не брат, — коротко отрезал Тень и добавил чуть погодя, — не по крови.  
— О, конечно, нет, — Локи отправил в рот очередной кусочек сосиски, прожевал медленно и задумчиво, — но что значит кровь? Видел тех, за стойкой? Их убила привязанность к родной крови.  
— Это сделал ты? — на самом деле, Тени было вовсе не интересно, но он пытался выудить из Локи все, что только возможно. Почему он жив? Почему он здесь? Хотя бы маленькую оговорку.  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — его голос был полон оскорбленных ноток, но губы сложились в спокойную насмешливую улыбку. Вопреки его шрамам, а может, как раз благодаря им, черты лица Локи выглядели странно завораживающими. Они скользили, меняли выражения, будто маски, уводили вглубь той иллюзии, которую Локи поддерживал вокруг себя. Тень неотрывно смотрел в его светлые глаза, и ему казалось, что глаза эти говорят: "Надо было, надо было тебе отвернуться, а теперь ты мой, братец".  
Локи насмехался над ним, Локи играл, и привкус этого ощущения был знаком до боли.  
— Если не ты, то кто?  
— Хочешь посмотреть?  
Тень не хотел.  
— Да.  
— Идем.  
Локи поднялся, оставив почти нетронутую еду и пару скомканных салфеток, которыми неторопливо вытер губы и руки. Он двигался легко и уверенно — никакой заторможенности, никакой медлительности мертвого существа. Когда он подошел, Тень втянул воздух. От Локи пахло дождем, терпкой сухой травой, жареными сосисками, кофе и автомобильным ароматизатором. Тонкого сухого запаха земли и разложения, каким тянуло от Лоры, когда она оказывалась слишком близко, не было и в помине.  
Локи не стал ждать или поторапливать его, он просто обошел стойку и открыл двери на кухню. Тень пошел за ним, будто привязанный, чуть не наступил по неосторожности в кровавую лужу, но вовремя дернулся в сторону, обошел кругом. Розоватые разводы, впрочем, и без того тянулись через двери, вдоль плит, мойки и холодильника.  
На кухне пахло гарью, пережженным маслом, специями и чем-то отвратительным, давно сгнившим. Этот запах ощущался едва-едва, но был настолько тошнотворным, что Тени показалось, будто его ударили по затылку.  
— Сюда, — голос Локи позвал его откуда-то из-за нагромождений коробок. Поспешив, Тень увидел двери. Ту, за которой скрывалась подсобка, Локи распахнул во всю ширь, вторая, видимо, вела в жилые комнаты, в этом месте как раз должны были стыковаться два здания: мотель и кафе.  
Тень вошел первым. Здесь было тихо, тесно, и запах гнили забивал даже резкие ароматы чистящих средств.  
— Смотри туда.  
Это был ребенок. Мальчик. Он свернулся в углу, обхватил руками колени, глядя на чужаков косящими прозрачными глазами, а под ним расплывалась широкая кровавая лужа. Даже без света видно было, как сочится кровь из глубоких порезов у него на руке и плече, и Тень принялся стаскивать куртку. Локи резко дернул его к себе, как оттаскивают за поводок слишком любопытную собаку.  
— Стой. Ты все еще не видишь, да? — Тень молчал, да Локи и не требовался ответ. — Я думал, ты уже. Подожди.  
И вытянувшись, привстав на цыпочки — он был тощим и длинным, но Тень все равно оказался выше на добрых полголовы, — он поцеловал поочередно сначала правое его веко, а потом левое. В этих коротких касаниях сухих губ не было никакой нежности или романтики, Локи двигался так, будто выполнял какую-то простую, но необходимую медицинскую операцию.  
— Смотри теперь, — велел он. И Тень посмотрел. А мальчик посмотрел на него. Глаза его растеклись еще больше, заняли разом пол-лица, но теперь видно было, что их затягивают густые молочно-белые бельма. Как он видел через них, и видел ли вообще, оставалось секретом. По крайней мере, по дрожи широких влажных ноздрей было понятно, что он их чует. Мелкие острые зубы сидели так часто, что широкий рот не мог до конца закрыться. Черты этого существа, если брать каждую в отдельности, выглядели вполне человеческими, но вместе... твари отвратительнее Тень еще не встречал.  
Одет мальчик был в джинсовый комбинезон и футболку. На кармашке читалось неряшливо вышитое имя: Джейми. Подменыш елозил тонкими руками и ногами, будто пытался уползти в стену, но раздутый живот мешал ему нормально двигаться, и Тень передернулся от омерзения.  
— Что это?  
— Сказки в детстве читал? — Локи деловито опрокинул на пол несколько бутылок со стеклоочистителем. Резкий запах на секунду перебил вонь сморщенной гниющей плоти. — Вот это оно самое. Обманка, подменыш.  
— А настоящий где?  
Тень вышел из подсобки вслед за Локи, следя, как он накрепко подпирает дверь шваброй.  
— А я почем знаю? — он шел по кухне и отворачивал все вентили у плит. Шипение уходящего газа наполнило воздух. — Какая-то дура слишком верила в бабкины сказки. Верила, что феи могут украсть ребенка, а взамен оставить своего уродца. А то, во что веришь, сбывается. Хотя, что я тебе об этом говорю, ты итак все отлично знаешь.  
Привычным и уверенным жестом Локи извлек из кармана платок и обтер стойку и ручку двери. Только теперь Тень заметил, что сам он был в тонких осенних перчатках, пижонски черных с белой декоративной обстрочкой.  
— Пошли, у меня машина на стоянке. Или предпочтешь гордо пройтись пешком? До города еще километров пять, имей в виду, — Локи вытащил зажигалку и поджег сначала свернутую в трубку газету, а потом — ближайшую занавеску. Синтетика потекла под первыми же языками пламени, следом занялись мягкое сиденье и карниз. Противно завоняло горелой пластмассой. Только тогда Локи открыл дверь, пропуская Тень вперед.  
— Высадишь меня в ближайшем городе, — сказал Тень, садясь в видавший лучшие времена "шевроле".  
— Конечно, братец — Локи улыбнулся, но улыбка у него вышла невыразительной и натянутой, словно за словами скрылась какая-то печальная мысль или горькое воспоминание. — Конечно.

***

Это был совсем другой Локи. Не тот, какого Тень помнил по долгим, невыносимо скучным тюремным дням. Не тот, который терпеливо скрывался под личиной мистера Мирра, выжидая, пока все нити сойдутся в нужной точке. Этот выглядел более живым и открытым, и Тень старался не задаваться вопросом, сколько продержится эта его маска, и что ему нужно на этот раз.  
— И что за бог тому виной? — спросил Тень, провожая взглядом поворот на Киперс-криг, или как там назывался городок.  
— Бог?  
— Кто-то же подменил ребенка. Сами по себе такие вещи не происходят. — В Шотландии он слышал множество таких историй. И в Уэльсе. Но нигде в них не говорилось о богах.  
— А боги-то причем? Народ холмов, она, должно быть, называла их Даоин Ши или, может, просто Малым народцем. Видел на кухне миску с молоком? — Локи открыл окно и сунул в рот сигарету, перекатывая ее из одного угла губ в другой. — Я буду курить, — он не спрашивал, просто предупреждал.  
Тень кивнул, потом покачал головой. Он не видел никакой миски, просто не обратил внимания, хоть Среда и пытался приучить его подмечать такие детали.  
Раздражение поднималось в нем исподволь. Не хотел он влипать во все это по новой, не хотел знать ничего о фейри, о силе детских сказок, о том, каких еще существ можно встретить на дорогах или в пустошах.  
— Я надеялся, что ты успел насмотреться на них, пока бегал от себя. Но ты, оказывается, бегаешь даже лучше, чем я мог предположить.  
— Я не бегал, — это была ложь, крепенькая, свеженькая, самого первого сорта, и даже Тень чувствовал фальшь в своих словах. Локи рассмеялся тихо и невыразительно, но возражать не стал — и от этого сделалось еще дерьмовее.  
Дальше они ехали молча, и Тени отчего-то было уютно в таком молчании, ему хотелось откинуться на сиденье и уснуть, укутавшись в запахи ментолового освежителя, осенней травы и крепких сигарет. Локи курил "Лаки Страйк", и на грани между сном и явью Тень все думал, грозит ли богу обзавестись раком легких.

***

Его разбудил густой запах утреннего тумана, и первые несколько секунд он не мог и не хотел вспоминать, где находится. Потом в тумане мелькнул указатель, отсчитывающий километры Портленда, и Тень продрал, наконец, глаза. То ли Локи был гениальным шофером, то ли дорога сама стлалась под колеса, но за ночь они проехали добрых пару штатов, и с близких озер растекался туман.  
— Куда мы едем? — спросил Тень. Голос хрипел со сна, а Локи посмотрел коротко и насмешливо. Тень видел угол его широкого рта с полоской шрама поперек, от которой даже вот так, сбоку, казалось, что он непрерывно ухмыляется.  
— Это важно?  
— Хотелось бы знать.  
— У меня есть одно дело на побережье.  
— Еще какой-нибудь подменыш? — Тень попробовал потянуться, но места в машине для него и без того было маловато.  
— Как меня зовут, по-твоему — Дин? — Локи не глядя потянулся на заднее сиденье и кинул на колени Тени пакет из "Бургер Кинг", тяжелый и еще приятно теплый. — Кофе нет, извини. Я не знал, как скоро ты проснешься.  
Мимо смазано промелькнул поворот на Валдпорт и указатель на Салем, и только тогда Тень понял. Этот туман не был порождением одного из Великих Озер.  
— Мы в Орегоне, так ведь?  
Локи долго не отвечал, по нему видно было, что разговаривать на эту тему ему не очень-то и хочется, а чего хочется — совершенно непонятно. Вот это раздражало больше всего. Тень видел эти провалы в его выражениях, темные, тоскливые, злые; видел слова, которые Локи не хочет говорить, видел вопросы, от которых он замыкается, словно бы отходит в сторону. А вот его желания, места, куда устремляется взгляд светлых глаз, оставались загадкой. Так было еще в тюрьме, только тогда Тень обращал меньше внимания на почти чужого ему человека. Локи становился насмешливым или печальным по какой-то своей схеме, совершенно непознаваемой, плохо связанной с тем, что сказал или сделал Тень. Локи был гребанной головоломкой без решения, задачкой вроде: "На ветке сидели две малиновки и дикобраз, одно яблоко купила Кэтти, а фунт пшеницы стоил три пенса. Как скоро поезд прибудет в пункт Б?"  
— У меня ведь не получится просто глубокомысленно заявить о непознаваемости вселенной? — спросил, наконец, Локи.  
— Нет. — Указатель "Ньюпорт — 10 миль" вынырнул из тумана и тут же канул обратно. — Вчера ты подобрал меня где-то на границе Висконсина. Это на другом конце страны.  
— Слышал когда-нибудь о Пустой Дорожке? — Локи задумчиво пожевал губами краешек сигаретной пачки, пытаясь ухватить сигарету. Выглядел он точь-в-точь как жираф в зоопарке, когда ему предлагают на ладони лакомство. У жирафов губы мягкие. У Локи — навряд ли. — О Тропе Фей, в конце концов?  
— Это та, пройдя по которой, можно выйти через сотню миль, а можно — через сотню лет? — чего только не рассказывают пьянчуги в Уэльских барах. И каждый из них или сам ходил по такой тропе, видел троллей, боглов и бваан ши, или, на худой конец, знает парня, который "своими собственными глазами..."  
— Это если не знать, как идти, — Локи наконец-то закурил, и в машине повисла спокойная плюшевая тишина. Объяснение прозвучало, и ни Локи, ни Тень не посчитали нужным дополнить его какими-то деталями и вопросами.  
Неведомое "дело" Локи касалось самого побережья. "Шевроле" вырулил поближе к свинцово-серым волнам, к шапкам крутой пены и выбеленным скелетам плавника. Берег казался пустым и заброшенным. Совершенно некстати вспомнился способ, которым Локи научил его видеть то, что скрыто. От этого воспоминания внутри что-то чуть шевельнулось, будто сдвинулись со скрипом давным-давно застывшие в одном положении замшелые валуны. Приятным это чувство точно не было.  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь печальное, — попросил Локи, когда они дошли, наконец, до седых ошметков пены на камнях. — Что-нибудь, чтобы я просто расплакался.  
— Я похож на хорошего рассказчика? — поинтересовался Тень, касаясь пальцами отшлифованного волнами и ветром ствола. Затейливые линии переплетались под его ладонью, как застарелые шрамы.  
— Просто поразительно, до чего ты бесполезен, братец.  
Локи смерил его длинным холодным взглядом, полным нечитаемого выражения. Его глаза почернели, отражая осенний океан, а волосы, словно медь, покрылись патиной, набрав воды, и он казался уставшим до самого предела. Тень видел, как опустились бледные веки, все в четких сизых прожилках век, как из-под коротких щетинисто-рыжих ресниц потекли слезы. Это зрелище было таким неожиданным и беспокойным, что Тень смотрел и не мог оторвать взгляда, считая, как капля за каплей падают в воду — одна, другая, третья — ровно семь.  
Море вскипело пеной и брызгами, волны поднялись, вгрызаясь в берег — одна окатила ноги Тени аж до самых колен, заставив его выругаться. Джинсы сразу облепили щиколотки жестким, дубовым от соли доспехом.  
А потом вода отступила, и Тень смог увидеть, как пришельцы сбрасывают шкуры. Гладкий блестящий тюлений мех сползал с плеч, обнажая нагие тела. Лица у всех пятерых были острые, подвижные, с маленькими носами и темными глазами. У единственной женщины волосы оказались столь же короткими, как у мужчин — мягкий однородный, стоящий торчком мех.  
— Зачем ты звал нас, Хведрунг? Что за насмешка использовать этот обычай, о котором все уже забыли? Ты не добрая сердцем дева, чтобы мы приходили мстить за твои слезы, — резко проговорил один из них раньше, чем ступил на берег.  
— Ваш народ совсем забыл о том, как следует вести себя? — ответил Локи, и в выражении его лица появилось что-то хищное, совершенно волчье. Блеснула под вздернутой губой полоска белых зубов.  
— О тебе ходит много слухов. Например, о том, что ты пытался устроить побоище. Войну Богов, — ответила женщина. — Если бы это случилось, всем нам пришлось бы туго.  
Локи коротко и равнодушно пожал плечами. Он явно не собирался оправдываться или объяснять свои действия.  
— У меня есть вопрос к вам, и я готов заплатить за ответ.  
Тень стоял совсем рядом, но никто не смотрел на него. Настороженные черные глаза неотрывно следили за Локи.  
— Что за вопрос?  
— Я ищу монеты: золотую и серебряную, — от этих слов у Тени все внутри захолодело, и он подумал о серебряном долларе и золотой монетке на цепочке у Лоры. Пальцы еще помнили, как поет под пальцами металл, как пляшет, то исчезая, то снова появляясь.  
Тень несколько раз сжал и раскрыл ладонь, а потом вынул монету из пустоты. Она была тяжелой, полновесной. Золото тускло отразило приглушенный туманный свет. Самая обычная монета. Куда делась та, Тень не знал.  
— Мы знаем, о чем ты говоришь, — помолчав, ответила женщина. — Нигде на морском дне их нет. Ищи в другом месте, Хведрунг.  
А потом Локи расплатился с ними, и выглядело это так, будто весь мир чуть сдвинулся, поплыл в густом молочном мареве. Лицо обожгло горячим ветром, Тень отступил на шаг, глядя, как морской народ уходит обратно в море.  
— Кто это был? Как они называются? — спросил он, дыша через раз.  
— Селки, — ответил Локи, но больше ничего не прибавил. Взглянув на него, Тень увидел, как он торопливо и жадно затягивается, роняя в прибой искры и пепел.  
— Чем ты заплатил им? — Тень чувствовал себя ребенком, которому приходится все время спрашивать об элементарных вещах. Почему дует ветер? Зачем поют птицы? Почему нельзя есть мороженное каждый день вместо капусты?  
— Небольшой сдвиг вероятностей, — Локи задумчиво пощелкал пальцами в воздухе, — я в хороших отношениях с Фортуной, а кто откажется от лишней удачи?  
— Куда мы дальше? — спросил тогда Тень.  
Локи молчал, пока не выкурил сигарету до самого фильтра, обжег пальцы, пробуя затянуться еще раз. Он выглядел совершенно потерянным, и Тени захотелось сказать что-нибудь простое и утешающее, но то, что он говорил Лоре, здесь, конечно, не годилось, а слова, принятые между мужчинами, по отношению к Локи вдруг показались грубыми, смешными и нелепыми.  
Ветер набросился на них, как зверь, раздернул куртку Локи, и ее кожаные полы захлопали, как нелепые короткие крылья. Только тогда Локи, наконец, ответил:  
— Я не знаю.

***

— Я спрашивал у никсов и корриганов. Я нашел в Миссури каппу и русалку. Я говорил с высокими ши, с бодахами, гругашами, баньши, лаумами и трау, — Локи выехал на шоссе и прибавил скорость. — Никто не знает, где они. Леди Вуивр заверила меня, что ни одна змея в Америке не видела этих монет. Коблинай ведают, где лежат горные клады, но и они ничего не смогли подсказать мне. Куда ты дел их, Тень?  
Золото и серебро. Два маленьких кругляша. Тень вспомнил, как каждый из них вертелся на ладони, вспомнил вес и гладкость металла, отполированного чужими руками.  
— Никуда. Золотую — вернул туда, откуда ее взял Суини, и больше не доставал. А про серебряную лучше спросить Зорю.  
— Я спрашивал! — Локи чуть повысил голос и тотчас спохватился. — Она послала меня к тебе. Сказала, что ты знаешь, где искать и ту, и другую.  
— Зачем тебе монеты? — обе они были опасны в руках несведущего человека, как успел убедиться Тень, а это значило, что в руках человека знающего они обретут невероятную мощь.  
Локи многое недоговаривал, но в этих его недоговорках скрывалась тоска, черная и густая — Тень почти чувствовал ее на языке. Иногда она печатью беспокойной усталости мелькала на бледных висках Локи или в вязи шрамов вокруг его рта. Тень ловил этот сумрак в его глазах, и никак не мог понять, почему он вообще отзывается внутри болезненными судорогами.  
— Я пока не могу сказать тебе. Лучше я не стану лгать, а просто объясню потом.  
И они ехали молча. Локи курил в окно, а Тень зачем-то считал сигареты, которые он доставал из пачки одну за другой.

***

— Просыпайся. — Тень открыл глаза почти сразу — Локи нависал над ним так низко, что щекой Тень чувствовал его дыхание. — Ты ведь ездил в Скандинавию?  
За окном гостиницы было еще совсем темно, и Тень задумался, как Локи попал в его комнату. Он был здесь уже давно, судя по тому, сколько окурков теснилось в пепельнице.  
Они сидели на месте уже почти неделю, маленький сонный городок на окраине Скалистых гор не обратил на них никакого внимания, но Тень это устраивало. Ему хватало Локи, который, похоже, никак не мог найти выход из своей собственной внутренней ловушки.  
— Ездил.  
— Кого ты видел там? — Локи чуть отстранился, но не достаточно, чтобы Тень мог сесть.  
— Одина. Больше никого.  
Разочарование легло на лицо Локи, как отсвет фонаря, пробежало и исчезло.  
— Жаль. Тогда скажи мне свое имя, — Тень долго смотрел на него, прежде чем ответить.  
— Тень.  
— Настоящее имя.  
— Тень. Меня зовут Тень.  
Глаза Локи чуть светились в темноте; когда он опускал веки, две луны превращались в полулуния. Совершенно нечеловеческие у него были глаза, и Тени отчего-то становилось душно каждый раз, как он смотрел в них. В животе ворочались камни, тяжко терлись о кожу изнутри, и даже непробиваемая Тенева шкура подрагивала под этим напором.  
— Бальдр! — Тень видел, как исказилось восково-бледное лицо. — Я дал тебе монету! Я заставил тебя попробовать мед. Я принес то самое копье! Я думал, ты вспомнишь, Бальдр! Монеты должны были вернуть тебе память.  
Локи сжал его плечи и встряхнул, как котенка, сложно было представить, откуда в его тощем угловатом теле столько силы. Тень не сопротивлялся, завороженный этой неожиданной мощью и горечью, наполнявшей рот всякий раз, когда кто-то произносил его имя. Нет, это не было его именем, просто строчка в паспорте, вот и все. Это слово было отравой, оно разъедало грудь изнутри, и Тень не хотел, чтобы кто-то называл его так. Даже Лоре не позволял.  
Локи повторял злым змеиным голосом: "Бальдр", — а Тень не мог, не имел сил заткнуть его. Имя просачивалось в кровь, завладевало всем его телом, Тень физически чувствовал, как перестает быть Тенью и становится каким-то совершенно незнакомым человеком по имени Бальдр.  
А потом Локи поцеловал его с все тем же злым остервенением, ужалил, опалил горячим ядом, и все разрушилось. Камни в животе скрежетнули и осыпались, осели душно и тяжело, но Тени хватило сил поднять, наконец, руки и отпихнуть Локи.  
— Я пойду. Прогуляюсь, — сказал Тень, задыхаясь и слизывая с губ чужой вкус, пропитанный сигаретным дымом и мертвой вымокшей под дождями травой. Он натянул куртку и вылетел за дверь, чувствуя, как лунные глаза отпечатывают на лопатках два горячих клейма.  
На улице было холодно и совершенно безлюдно, и Тень остановился под фонарем возле выхода из гостиницы ровно на одну секунду, а потом быстрым шагом пошел прочь, будто спину все еще жалил чужой взгляд.  
— Эй, ты чего? — Девушка окликнула его квартала через три от гостиницы. Должно быть, лицо у него было совершенно безумное, потому что потом она спросила, — за тобой гонятся? Или просто "снежок" вставил слишком крепко?  
Тень остановился и покачал головой, не зная, в общем-то, что ответить. Ему не хотелось ни с кем говорить, губы казались раскаленными, и даже проклятый привкус сигарет не желал никуда деваться, так и таял на языке, напоминая о светлых мерцающих глазах. Девушка смотрела на него с легкой беспокойной жалостью, темные, аккуратно нарисованные брови надломились, и это отчего-то напомнило Тени о Лоре.  
— Все в порядке. Просто тяжелый день. Неделя.  
— А хочешь отдохнуть? — спросила она, и в ее словах не было вульгарности, только задорный вызов. — Я тебе скидку сделаю. Холодно, надоело тут стоять.  
Тень приблизился к ней, рассматривая узкое бледное лицо в неверном искусственном свете фонаря. По холодной погоде она и вправду была одета в короткую красную курточку, между ней и тесными джинсами все равно торчала полоска голой кожи, и в шапочку — бархатистый алый берет. Из-под его кромки выглядывали, обнимая лицо, короткие растрепанные рыжие кудри. Ресницы у нее тоже были рыжие.  
"Везет мне на рыжих", — горько и отстраненно подумал Тень.  
— Пойдем, ну, — она поймала его за руку и потянула за собой в полумрак переулка, — меня Бетти зовут, а друзья называют Красной Шапочкой, ты тоже можешь, если хочешь.  
У нее были странные духи: горьковатые, терпкие, с резкой соленой ноткой. Очень густой и женский получался запах, но у Тени от него почему-то спину продрало мурашками, и он потянул свою руку назад, вынул из плена чужих пальцев.  
— Ты извини. Мне пора, вообще-то.  
Когда она обернулась, Тень, наконец, увидел — кровь медленно капала с ее берета, текла по волосам. С правого бока ее шапочка успела чуть подсохнуть, ткань потемнела, а волосы слиплись. Бетти приоткрыла рот, позволив Тени разглядеть и мелкие зубы, похожие на белые иголки.  
— Пошли, — протянула она, удивительно сочетая в голосе угрожающие и просительные нотки, — ты большой, у тебя много крови. А мне надо... надо! — она вытянула к нему широкие костистые ладони. Тень отступил еще на пару шагов, слыша, как голос Бетти сбивается на совсем уже невнятное бормотание, — в тебе столько солнца. Столько жара...  
Тень успел сделать еще шаг назад, а потом налетел спиной на кого-то, кто тут же дернул его за воротник и выругался знакомым голосом.  
— Локи, — сказал Тень тихо и невнятно. Он не был уверен, что не хочет сбежать обратно в темноту, к Красной Шапочке с мелкими лисьими зубами.  
— Красные Колпаки вымачивают свои шапки в крови жертв. Такая вот у них жизненная необходимость, — ответил Локи, пока они уходили от злополучного переулка. Никто не пытался преследовать их. — Порой я поражаюсь человеческой фантазии.  
— Они здесь повсюду? — спросил Тень. В темноте между домами что-то промелькнуло, но он не стал приглядываться к силуэту. — Так много — разных.  
— Их привезли сюда, совсем как нас, — ответил Локи, щелкая зажигалкой. Она никак не хотела вспыхивать, только пускала бесполезные искры. — Люди просто не умеют путешествовать налегке. Они тащат с собой целый мешок надежд, воспоминаний, горечи, гнева и страха. Они берут с собой богов, чтобы те защитили их, берут своих чудовищ и наполняют ими путь впереди. Но чудовищам легче, в них верят больше, чем в богов.  
Тень смотрел, как чуть зеленеет в предчувствии рассвета небо на востоке. Солнце торопилось, лилось через край, и воздух сделался сладким и кислым одновременно, как мед, которым поил его Среда. Тени не хотелось спрашивать у Локи, существовал ли вообще Среда, или он тоже был одной из масок. Вдоль горизонта растеклась тонкая золотая полоска — вот-вот покажется самый краешек солнца.  
Повинуясь минутному вдохновению, Тень вытянул ладонь, провел пальцами вдоль горизонта, и забрал солнце с неба. Да, его желтый зрачок все поднимался и поднимался по небосклону, но еще он лежал в руке Тени золотым кругляшом. Самыми кончиками пальцев, даже не глядя, Тень знал: монета — та самая.  
Он раскрыл ладонь и показал ее Локи, а потом задохнулся, когда тот тихо позвал:  
— Бальдр?  
— Я слышу тебя, — ответил Тень и спрятал монету в карман, глядя на солнце и не щурясь.  
Это было другое солнце — не то, которое вставало каждое утро над Асгардом. У того был запах теплого меда, цветов пижмы и волос Локи. Сколько бы ни говорили, что время Локи — ночь, Бальдр смотрел, как полыхают его волосы, как завивается надо лбом слишком коротко обрезанная прядь, и смеялся над чужими словами. Он тогда вообще много смеялся, даже когда глядел в зрячие глаза Локи на узком и смуглом лице слепца Хеда. Пока летело копье из горькой омелы — легкое, мягкое копье, похожее на острый прут, какими играются детишки, воображая себя воинами, — Бальдр улыбался, глядя на Локи. Ему было интересно, какова на вкус боль, как пахнет смерть. Локи всегда учил его новым вещам.  
— Почему ты молчишь? — спросил он здесь и сейчас. Тень посмотрел на него и на секунду просто не узнал. Не только солнце стало другим. Этот Локи тоже был совсем не тот, каким запомнил его Бальдр. От лукавой улыбки не осталось и следа, она похоронена под десятком перекрестных шрамов. Насмешливые морщинки стали усталыми складками, и даже волосы полиняли, лишились своего солнечно-жаркого цвета.  
— Сколько времени прошло с тех пор?  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Локи, — мир успел умереть, а вместе с ним и то время.  
И отвернувшись от солнца, взбирающегося по небосклону, они побрели обратно в гостиницу. Тень спрятал руки в карманы и обнаружил, что монеты там больше нет, теперь она вернулась туда, где ей и положено находиться. Внутри него сияло солнце, и Тени показалось, что его кости и вены вот-вот начнут просвечивать изнутри от этого сияния.  
И все же он был неполон. Жизнь, самая ее горячая суть, наполняла Тень изнутри, но не хватало второй половины — смерти и покоя. Острое звериное чутье подсказывало ему это. Тень чувствовал себя паззлом, из которого вынули часть кусочков и который теперь зиял прорехами.  
Далеко вперед простирались две нескладные вытянутые тени. Хотелось упасть в небо, раствориться в собственном свете и больше ни о чем не думать.

***

"Добро пожаловать в Милуоки", — прочитал Тень и откинулся на спинку. Солнце давило на ребра изнутри, хотелось попросить Локи остановиться и долго-долго блевать в придорожной канаве, пока свет не хлынет горлом, пока сияющий шар не вывалится в грязь, ободрав горло.  
Тень не мог спать, не мог есть, он даже говорить нормально не мог — хотя это и было последней из его проблем. Локи, чуя его дерганное нервное состояние, все больше молчал и курил, позволяя себе лишь редкие словно бы случайные касания. От прохладных ладоней становилось немного лучше, и Тень не возражал.  
Он вспоминал день за днем: Асгард, богов и героев, пиры и сражения. Короткие видения будущего, которое минуло много тысяч лет назад, жалили, как пчелы, и Тень в лежку лежал на кровати в темном холодном номере.  
Если бы не Локи, ставший связующей нитью между двумя жизнями Тени, он сошел бы с ума. Если бы не Локи, ему не пришлось бы вспоминать все это.  
— Хочешь, я отвезу тебя к Зорям? Они должны знать, что делать, они на тебя похожи, — предложил Локи.  
— Их трое, — ответил Тень. Если бы только у него был кто-то еще, кому он мог отдать половину своей горячей ноши. Локи кивнул и больше не предлагал просить помощи. Он заваривал какие-то травы, и Тень глотал горький напиток, задыхаясь оттого, что вкус был — тот же! — совсем такой, как в детстве, в юности, в другой жизни.  
Ночью, когда солнце водопадом лилось за горизонт, ему становилось легче. Локи приносил еду. Локи смотрел на него светлыми ожившими глазами, и его лицо выглядело моложе. Тень смотрел на него в ответ и вспоминал ядовитый язык, шутки, одна злее другой, личины и маски.  
В один из вечеров Тень, не помня себя от усталости, от изматывающего жара внутри, первым подался к нему, поцеловал раньше, чем он успел сказать что-то или отшатнуться. Так и надо затыкать рот злоязыкому Локи, так и надо.  
Горячее солнце полилось через горло Тени в чужие губы, и, должно быть, это было больно, но Локи только жмурился и сглатывал часто-часто. Его ребра вздрогнули, когда Тень накрыл их ладонью. Изнутри, в его груди делалось все горячее.  
— Как ты выжил? — спросил Тень и сам понял, что вопрос не тот.  
— Подумай сам, Бальдр, — имя по-прежнему было ядом, но Тень, и без того отравленный, не возражал, — разве мне поклонялись? Разве хоть кто-то приносил мне жертвы, строил святилища, просил у меня помощи?  
И тогда Тень понял. Локи ускользнул из сетей Рагнарека, Погибели Богов, потому что, вопреки своей природе, богом-то он и не был. Тень читал об этом в старых книгах уже потом, сидя в самолетах или поездах — не было найдено ни одного святилища, ни одного свидетельства культа.  
Мысли и память перемешивались в голове крепким коктейлем, пока Тень освобождал Локи от одежды, методично и отстраненно. Чужие руки расстегивали пуговицы на его рубашке, выуживали ремень из шлевок на джинсах — и это тоже проходило мимо. Когда Локи приподнялся, помогая снять с себя брюки, Тень понял кое-что еще. Их тела знали друг друга. Закрывая глаза, он узнавал выступающие острые кости, сухие жгуты мышц, шрамы и стоящие дыбом мягкие волоски.  
Но сама память об этом ускользала, дразня знакомым солоноватым запахом смазки и чужого пота.  
— Отличное вышло представление, — заметил Локи, хрипло, — жаль, ты не видел.  
— Я видел. Я помню.  
Смерть оказалась похожа на сон, на тот особенный короткий предутренний сон, полный длинных путанных сновидений. Бальдр спал и видел золотые стены Асгарда, реки огня, темные борта Нагльфара. Палуба надсадно скрипела под каждым шагом, а еще громче был скрип полозьев по льду. Огонь шел по пятам за кораблем, построенным из ногтей мертвецов, но лед все рано не таял, и Локи улыбался — зло и страшно. Шрамы корежили его лицо, и Бальдру хотелось кричать от жалости злобы и ярости, но он был мертв, и у него не было рта.  
— Я надеялся, выйдет быстрее, — Локи задохнулся и проглотил конец реплики, когда Тень сжал его член в кулаке и провел вверх вниз, — долго, так долго.  
Тень кивнул и ухнул в запах его волос, во вкус его кожи, в котором больше не было лета, одна только горькая сухая осень, в его стоны и дыхание. Локи смотрел — неотрывно. В его глазах Тень видел далекий проблеск детского страха.  
"Я закрою глаза, а оно пропадет", — вот что звучало в его мучительно-пристальном взгляде. Его серые бесцветные радужки светились: две маленькие полные луны внутри номера и еще одна, большая — за окном. И когда Тень наклонялся, целуя широкий неровный шрам вдоль живота Локи, их слитный холодный свет тек по спине, проникал сквозь кожу, наполняя нутро и гася поселившийся там огонь.  
Локи стиснул пальцы на его плече, и тогда Тень вспомнил о его руках. Его руки с узкими торопливыми пальцами оказались тем немногим, что он помнил о Локи. Тень поймал его ладонь, прижался к ней губами, пытаясь воскресить больше. Руки тоже насмешничали. Они касались Бальдра коротко и мимолетно, скользили невзначай по его рукам, по волосам, по плечу или по бедру, а потом исчезали. Локи убегал — иногда на несколько месяцев, иногда на долгие зимы, и в Асгарде смеялись и гадали, жив ли он еще. Иногда делали ставки.  
Сейчас, спустя столько времени, Тени отчего-то сделалось невыносимо страшно, будто Локи мог сбежать и теперь, будто он мог призрачным лунным светом проскользнуть между пальцев и раствориться.  
Тень представил, как проснется через миг в постели с Лорой, или в тюрьме, и глухо застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Локи попытался вцепиться в него, когда он поднялся с постели. Ногти оставили на предплечье глубокие кровавые борозды.  
Когда Тень вернулся, Локи подставил руки — сам и без возражений, и только дернулся несколько раз, когда ремень затягивался слишком сильно. Убедившись, что Локи никуда не сможет сбежать — иррациональный страх улегся, отпустил стиснутые ребра, — Тень опустился на него, накрывая собой. Локи выворачивался, ерзал на месте, но не мог ничего сделать, и в этом тоже была своя незнакомая прелесть. Тень отстранился, глядя, как напрягаются мышцы на его плечах и груди, когда он пытается потянуться вверх. Локи скалил блестящие от слюны белые зубы, и непонятно было, чего он хочет: поцеловать или укусить.  
Тень всегда был неловок в постели: слишком тороплив и одновременно слишком осторожен в опасении не сдержать свою силу. С Локи все это исчезло, утекло за границу сознания, и Тень слизывал его пот, слизывал смазку с блестящей красной головки, втягивал запахи шумно, как зверь, и останавливался, ожидая, пока вместо язвительных слов с языка Локи сорвется тихая просьба.  
Он и просил, дергая стянутыми запястьями, приподнимая задницу, и Тень проваливался в темные душные пропасти от каждой из этих умоляющих фраз, а приходил в себя — выполняя то, что диктовал ему Локи срывающимся шепотом. Он говорил:  
— Сжимай губы сильнее, — и Тень сжимал, не думая, о том, что отсасывает мужчине, а только дурея от запаха и вкуса. Локи закрывал глаза на короткий миг и просил: — Добавь еще палец.  
Тень добавлял. А потом, повинуясь его голосу, стискивал скользкие от пота и смазки бедра, пока член растягивал все еще слишком узкое отверстие.  
А потом у Локи кончились слова, и в его шальных глазах Тень видел, как он жалеет о своих связанных руках. Каждый его сорванный выдох, каждый стон сквозь зубы странной сладкой вибрацией отдавался в загривке. Тень наваливался на него всем весом, не заботясь о том, чтобы быть нежным и осторожным.  
В груди, в животе пекло полуденное солнце, жар нарастал, подкатывая разом к горлу и паху, но Тень не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы плоть прогорела до самых костей. Локи под ним вскрикнул и подавился, стиснув губы в молчаливой дрожи оргазма. Тень посмотрел на шрамы вокруг его губ, на перехваченные ремнем запястья, а потом перестал видеть — солнце пошло горлом, выжгло глаза, а следом и все тело. Расплавленной мягкой кожей Тень чувствовал, как плотью врастает в Локи.  
Они проснулись далеко за полдень, но у Тени в животе больше не было яростного просящегося наружу пламени — его уравновешивала прохладная капля луны. Тень приоткрыл глаза, блаженно жмурясь. На подушке прямо возле его щеки лежал серебряный доллар со Свободой. Тень сгреб его в кулак и проделал простой трюк с исчезновением. Внутри все окончательно уравновесилось.  
Локи что-то недовольно пробормотал и вжался в него худыми ягодицами, узкой спиной с резкими выступами позвонков и острыми лопатками. И хотя его руки давно уже были развязаны, никуда он, конечно, за ночь не делся.

***

Тени всегда нравилось водить машину. На большой скорости начинало казаться, что он оседлал какое-то громадное животное. Только знай себе крепче держи поводья.  
"Шевроле" сноровисто взбрыкивал задом на поворотах, и Тень невольно улыбался краешком рта, обуздывая его и глядя, как послушно он глотает белую ленту дорожной разметки. Мимо проносились заросли кустарника, переходящие в леса, домики захолустных городков, заправки и мотели. Все это походило на картину, едва набросанную крупными размашистыми мазками. То и дело из-под нее проглядывала другая: круглые зеленые шапки ситтинов, хрупкие башни слоновой кости, крохотные домишки, лепившиеся друг к другу, как ласточкины гнезда.  
Тень взглянул на соседнее сиденье — Локи спал, запрокинув голову и выставив бледную беззащитную шею, и это спокойное доверие рождало внутри короткую дрожь, похожую на беззвучное урчание. Дорога и указатели притягивали его взгляды куда меньше, чем тонкая сеть шрамов вокруг губ и рыжие ресницы, торчащие во все стороны. Отросшие после тюремной стрижки волосы снова завивались надо лбом, и оттого вид делался совершенно юный. Тень попытался вспомнить, как давно лицо Локи сделалось моложе и мягче, но так и не смог уловить этого момента.  
— М-м-м? — Локи заворочался, неловко поворачиваясь, и сонно заморгал, подслеповато щурясь прозрачными светлыми глазами. — Уже утро?  
— Спи. Я разбужу, когда приедем, — ответил Тень, сворачивая на эстакаду.  
Над Бостоном парил, подставляя бока рассветному солнцу, дракон.


End file.
